Tears of Spring
by ytamano
Summary: Setelah kecelakaan yang merenggut seluruh keluarganya, Uchiha Sasuke yang saat itu masih berusia 13 tahun terpaksa harus tinggal di sebuah panti asuhan. Disana ia bertemu dengan Haruno Sakura, seorang gadis seusianya, dan bersama-sama keduanya akan belajar mengenai arti hidup, impian, dan... musik? AU. A Prelude.
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer:** NARUTO dan semua karakternya adalah milik Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

 **Tears of Spring**

by ytamano

.

.

 **Prolog**

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke melihat bangunan di depannya. Kedua mata hitamnya menilik sebuah rumah dua lantai berukuran kecil dengan pintu depan yang menghadap langsung ke jalan.

Pada balkon mungil di lantai atas nampak pakaian-pakaian yang sedang dijemur—ia dapat melihat kombinasi beberapa pakaian anak-anak, seragam sekolah, dan pakaian dewasa menggantung pada tiang jemuran di balik pagar balkon. Sedikit banyak menggambarkan siapa saja yang tinggal di rumah yang didempet oleh dua rumah lain dengan kondisi yang… jauh lebih baik dari apa yang kini sedang ia amati.

Pria yang berdiri di sebelahnya berdeham, mengambil alih perhatiannya.

"Selamat datang di Otoharu-ryo. Mungkin bangunannya dari luar terlihat menyedihkan, tapi di dalamnya nyaman kok—" Pria itu berkata. Sasuke tak begitu mengingat namanya. "—atau setidaknya begitulah menurut anak-anak, haha."

 _Anak-anak_. Sasuke mengulang kata itu di dalam benaknya. Ada berapa anak yang tinggal di sini sebenarnya?

Namun hal itu tak diungkapkannya ke dalam kata-kata. Sasuke hanya diam dan sorot matanya kembali pada bangunan di depannya, _Otoharu-ryo_.

Itu adalah nama sebuah panti asuhan di kota Oto—itu yang ia dengar dari pria di sebelahnya tersebut saat mereka sedang dalam perjalanan di kereta menuju kemari—tempatnya akan tinggal sampai ia berusia 18 tahun atau sekitar 5 tahun ke depan.

Sama sekali tidak terdengar seperti kabar yang bagus—ia sama sekali tidak menantikannya.

"Aku tidak tahu kau sudah tahu tentang ini atau tidak," ujar pria itu lagi, "tapi tidak semua anak yang tinggal di sini bernasib sama sepertimu. Ada beberapa dari mereka yang sebenarnya masih memiliki orang tua, namun karena berbagai alasan, orangtua mereka sudah tidak bisa lagi membesarkan mereka sehingga mau tak mau harus dimasukan ke panti asuhan. Otoharu-ryo adalah salah satu dari panti asuhan di kota ini."

Sasuke hanya diam mendengarkan. Kepalanya sedikit mengangguk tanda memperhatikan.

Melihat itu sang pria pun melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Jadi daripada panti asuhan, tempat ini lebih tepat jika disebut sebagai tempat penampungananak-anak, tapi itu agak terdengar bagaimana gitu…"

Sasuke kembali mengangguk.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, ditambah dirimu jadi totalnya ada 7 orang yang tinggal disini. Yang paling besar kelas 1 SMA dan yang paling kecil juga baru masuk SD. Tidak terlalu banyak karena yah tempat ini tidak mendapat banyak dukungan finansial dari pemerintah kota dan sangat bergantung pada donasi, jadi semuanya serba terbatas. Staffnya pun hanya ada aku seorang saja meskipun kadang-kadang ada juga _volunteer_ yang ikut membantu. Makanya kita hanya bisa menerima sedikit anak saja disini."

"Tapi menurutku itu ada sisi positifnya juga," lanjutnya kemudian, "kau jadi bisa lebih dekat dengan yang lainnya layaknya sebuah keluarga. Setidaknya sampai waktunya masing-masing dari mereka harus keluar dari panti asuhan, baik itu karena telah berusia 18 tahun atau karena adopsi. Tapi langka sekali ada anak yang diadopsi—terakhir mungkin sekitar 8 atau 9 tahun yang lalu aku tidak ingat—jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Sambil mengeratkan pegangannya pada sebuah koper di tangannya, Sasuke menghembuskan napas yang tak sadar telah sedari tadi ia tahan. Baguslah, menurutnya. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah terpikirkan dan tidak ingin diadopsi oleh siapapun karena baginya keluarga satu-satunya adalah keluarganya—ayah, ibu, dan kakak laki-lakinya.

Sayang karena sebuah kecelakan pesawat sekitar dua minggu yang lalu, mereka sudah tidak ada lagi bersamanya di dunia ini sekarang.

Sasuke masih mengingat ketika upacara duka dilakukan di rumahnya setelah pengumuman resmi keluar bahwa keluarganya termasuk korban tewas di kecelakaan tersebut. Namun hari itu sesungguhnya adalah hari yang membuatnya sangat frustasi setelah hari ketika ia pertama kali mendengar bahwa pesawat yang ditumpangi keluarganya jatuh ke laut. Para tetangga, rekan, dan kerabat jauh keluarganya datang untuk menyampaikan duka mereka yang mendalam kepadanya.

Kata-kata yang diucapkan mereka mungkin terdengar tulus, tapi raut wajah mereka sebagian besar memperlihatkan bahwa semua itu palsu belaka. Sebagai gantinya ia pun memberikan wajah palsunya yang penuh senyuman dan rasa terima kasih.

Berbagai ucapan seperti, _'oh, anak Uchiha-_ san _yang bungsu ini benar-benar tegar, ia sama sekali tidak menangis sedikitpun', 'orangtuamu pasti merasa bangga padamu',_ atau, _'tenanglah, Sasuke, setelah ini semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja.'_

Palsu.

Dan bisikan-bisikan yang tak sengaja ia dengar seperti, _'lalu dengan siapa anak ini akan tinggal? Kudengar tidak ada kerabat yang menginginkannya? Padahal dia masih SMP kan?', 'kenapa tidak ada kerabat yang merawatnya?', 'kalau begitu kurasa mungkin ia akan ditempatkan di salah satu panti asuhan di sini',_ dan _'oh kasihan sekali dia. Andai saja aku bisa aku ingin mengangkatnya sebagai anak, tapi sayang suamiku sama sekali tidak mengizinkan.'_

Omong kosong.

Ya, kerabatnya memang tidak mengingkannya, tapi mereka menginginkan rumahnya. Jika tidak, maka seharusnya ia tidak ada di sini sekarang; berdiri di depan rumah tua nan kecil bersama seorang pria yang rupanya adalah staff panti asuhan ini, dengan hanya membawa satu buah koper besar, tas selempang, dan tas gitar besar di bahunya.

" _Kau suka bermain gitar?"_ Pria itu bertanya saat mereka pertama kali berkenalan dan menyadari keberadaan tas gitar yang dibawanya.

" _Tidak,"_ jawab Sasuke saat itu.

Pria itu lalu hanya mengangkat kedua alisnya dan tidak bertanya lebih lanjut.

"—anak-anak sudah menyiapkan pesta selamat datang untukmu," kata pria itu tiba-tiba, menyadarkan dirinya dari lamunan.

"Aku tidak butuh," jawabnya singkat.

Pria yang Sasuke masih tak ingat siapa namanya itu hanya terkekeh. "Yah, aku sudah menduga kalau kau itu anak yang cukup pendiam, tapi tidak kusangka kau anti sosial juga."

Sasuke menatap tajam pria itu. Sembarangan saja dia berbicara. Sasuke mengatakan itu bukan karena ia anti sosial tapi karena ia benar-benar tidak butuh.

Ia tidak menginginkan ini sama sekali. Tinggal di panti asuhan yang menyedihkan seperti ini.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita masuk ke dalam. Kita tidak ingin membuat mereka menunggu kedatanganmu lebih lama lagi kan?" ujarnya, sambil membuat satu langkah ke depan dan memanggil Sasuke untuk mengikutinya melalui gestur tangannya.

Sasuke menghela napas pelan. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menolak.

Ia benar-benar tidak sabar ingin cepat-cepat berusia 18 tahun dan keluar dari tempat ini.

.

.

 **To be continued**

* * *

A/N: Terima kasih telah membaca. Sedikit trivia, anak-anak di panti asuhan Jepang memang sebagian masih memiliki orangtua. Tapi karena masalah finansial, kekerasan, atau hal lainnya yang membuat orangtua mereka tidak bisa lagi mengurus mereka, jadinya mereka tinggal dan dibesarkan di panti asuhan sampai berusia 18 tahun.

Kembali lagi ke cerita, sebenarnya ada apa dengan Sasuke dan gitarnya? Chapter berikutnya saya akan update cepat. Nantikan ya.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** NARUTO dan semua karakternya adalah milik Kishimoto Masashi. _Haru no Namida wo (Tears of Spring)_ adalah lagu milik dan dinyanyikan oleh Goose house.

* * *

 **Tears of Spring**

by ytamano

.

.

 **Chapter 1**

.

.

.

Hari demi hari, minggu demi minggu, dan beberapa bulan pun berlalu. Tak terasa sudah hampir setengah tahun lamanya Sasuke tinggal di panti asuhan Otoharu-ryo.

Ia menatap langit kemerahan di atasnya dari balik kacamata yang dikenakannya. Suara burung gagak yang bertengger pada tiang lampu jalan terdengar memecah keheningan di sepanjang perjalanan pulangnya berjalan kaki dari sekolah hingga ke panti asuhan.

 _Panti asuhan_ , _huh?_

Mau bagaimanapun juga ia belum dapat memanggil tempat tinggalnya sekarang ini sebagai _'rumah'_. Sejak dirinya dimasukkan ke Otoharu-ryo, ia sudah tak tahu lagi bagaimana nasib rumah keluarganya. Mungkinkah kerabatnya telah mengambil alih rumah itu atau menjualnya? Entahlah. Sekarang ini ia sudah tidak peduli mau diapakan juga.

Yang ia pahami kini hanyalah dirinya sudah tidak lagi memiliki 'rumah'.

 _Tempatnya untuk kembali pulang._

Sasuke menendang batu kecil yang menghalangi jalannya. Batu itu tak sengaja memasuki celah pagar besi rumah yang dilewatinya, menimbulkan bunyi _kelentang_ yang cukup nyaring. Tapi ia tak memedulikan hal itu dan terus berjalan ke depan, seakan-akan seperti yang tak pernah terjadi apapun.

Hanya tinggal lurus menelusuri jalan ini dan belok ke kanan pada belokan ketiga maka ia akan tiba tak lama lagi di panti asuhan.

Ia memperlambat langkahnya, tak ingin terlalu cepat sampai di sana. Bukannya ia tak menyukai panti asuhan itu, justru malah kebalikannya, ia merasa cukup terkejut mendapati dirinya tidak lagi keberatan dengan kehidupan barunya di Otoharu-ryo.

Tiap harinya ia habiskan dengan pergi ke sekolah, makan malam bersama Iruka- _san_ —staff panti satu-satunya yang awalnya ia tak ingat siapa namanya—dan anak-anak di panti asuhan, kemudian setelahnya mengerjakan tugas sekolah, lalu pergi menyendiri, dan akhirnya tidur. Sedangkan pada akhir pekan atau hari libur ia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di dalam kamar atau pergi ke suatu tempat.

Rutinitas yang membosankan sesungguhnya. Tapi ia tak keberatan dengan rutinitas tersebut. Waktu justru terasa berjalan lebih cepat ketika ia mengganggap semuanya biasa saja dan tak lagi berkeluh kesah. Tahun depan ia sudah akan lulus SMP dan masuk SMA, lalu setelah lulus SMA, ia akan dapat keluar dari panti asuhan dan mencari jalan kehidupan miliknya seorang.

Lalu berikutnya pertanyaan demi pertanyaan kembali muncul. Sesungguhnya kehidupan seperti apakah yang diinginkannya setelah keluar dari panti asuhan nanti?

Apa yang ingin dilakukannya?

Ingin menjadi apa dirinya?

Bahkan saat ini pun ia masih belum mengetahuinya. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan tentang masa depan ini, setiap kali ia coba bayangkan seperti apa jawabannya, semuanya terlihat _blank_. Seakan-akan seperti memberitahunya bahwa tidak akan ada masa depan bagi dirinya.

Sasuke menghela napas dan membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Ia mencoba untuk tidak berpikiran negatif seperti itu. Jalani saja apa yang ada sekarang dan biarkan angin berhembus kemanapun yang ia mau.

Ia kembali menghela napas untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Meski dengan langkah yang diperlambat, tetap saja pada akhirnya ia tiba juga di depan pintu Otoharu-ryo. Seketika wangi masakan _kare_ yang cukup kuat dapat tercium dari balik pintu geser tradisional yang terbuat dari kayu itu.

 _Anak itu_ sedang membuat makan malam seperti biasanya dan malam ini menunya adalah kare. Itu adalah kesimpulan yang diambilnya dalam sekejap.

Begitu membuka pintu depan panti asuhan, Sasuke cukup terkejut mendapati punggung seseorang kemudian menghalangi pandangannya. Orang itu juga nampaknya cukup terkejut oleh pintu yang tiba-tiba saja terbuka dilihat dari wajahnya yang menoleh dengan cepat.

"Oh, kau," orang itu lalu berucap. "Kukira apa."

Sasuke menatapnya. Orang itu adalah penghuni panti asuhan yang paling tua di antara mereka. Juugo namanya. Berbadan besar dengan rambut oranye yang menyala, penampilannya benar-benar sangat mencolok. Sasuke pikir awalnya Juugo seorang anggota gang dengan perawakannya yang seperti itu, tetapi selama enam bulan ini Juugo malah memperlakukannya dengan baik.

Sasuke lalu sedikit mengangguk, memberi respek pada siswa kelas 1 SMA tersebut, yang dibalas dengan anggukan yang sama. Ia sama sekali tak berniat mencari masalah dengannya.

Apalagi Iruka- _san_ pernah bilang padanya kalau Juugo sebenarnya memiliki gejala bipolar, tetapi ia belum pernah sekalipun melihat sisi bipolarnya. Mungkin karena ia juga jarang berinteraksi dengannya dan hanya pernah bertatap muka beberapa kali saja.

Saat ini adalah salah satunya.

"Kak Juugo, nggak ikut makan malam?" suara seorang anak perempuan mengalihkan perhatian mereka berdua.

Di koridor yang berbatasan dengan _genkan_ , tempatnya dan Juugo berdiri berbagi tempat saat ini, nampak dua orang anak kecil berusia sekolah dasar. Mereka adalah Moegi dan Udon, penghuni panti asuhan yang saat ini sedang duduk di bangku kelas 5 SD. Moegi adalah anak perempuan yang tadi bertanya pada Juugo.

Laki-laki berambut oranye itu lalu menggeleng dan berkata, "aku ada janji dengan temanku malam ini jadi aku akan makan di luar."

Begitu Juugo pergi, dua anak itu akhirnya menyadari keberadaan Sasuke.

"Oh, kak Sasuke! Selamat datang!" Keduanya kompak berseru.

Sasuke mengangguk dan menjawab dengan sebuah 'hn' yang singkat. Mereka yang sudah terbiasa dengan sikapnya seperti ini pun lalu berbalik dan berlari ke arah dapur. Ia sendiri juga tak ambil pusing. Sekali lagi ini karena dirinya tak pernah benar-benar dekat dengan semua penghuni panti asuhan ini.

Setelah membuka sepatunya, ia pun berjalan menaiki tangga yang berada tepat di samping _genkan_ untuk menuju ke kamarnya di lantai dua. Lantai dua merupakan area khusus anak laki-laki dan terdapat empat kamar di sana. Kamarnya berada di paling ujung koridor, tepat berseberangan dengan kamar yang ditempati oleh Aburame Shino, seorang penghuni panti asuhan lainnya.

Shino berusia satu tahun lebih tua darinya dan orang itu benar-benar orang yang sangat aneh. Dari penampilannya saja sudah aneh—dia selalu mengenakan kacamata bulan berwarna hitam kapan pun dan dimana pun dia berada. Selain itu baju yang dikenakannya hanyalah _turtleneck_ , terutama yang panjang hingga menyentuh dagunya.

Sasuke tak begitu sering berjumpa dengannya karena mereka sama-sama penyendiri. Tapi sekalinya bertemu, ia tahu bahwa Shino orangnya tak begitu ramah dan cenderung memandang segala sesuatu secara negatif, bahkan untuk hal yang remeh sekalipun. Seperti orang yang depresi, tapi tidak juga. Iruka- _san_ bilang padanya bahwa Shino memang anaknya seperti itu dan sebaiknya ia jangan terlalu mengambil pusing apa-apa yang dikatakannya.

Ia pun lalu memasuki kamar pribadinya, salah satu dari dua tempat di panti asuhan ini yang dapat membuatnya nyaman. Kecuali anak-anak yang masih sangat kecil, setiap orang memiliki kamarnya sendiri dan sejujurnya ini adalah salah satu dari sedikit hal yang ia senangi dari panti Otoharu-ryo.

Awalnya ia pikir ia harus berbagi kamar dengan salah satu atau beberapa anak di panti, tapi ternyata tidak, dan ia menghela napas lega saat pertama kali mengetahuinya.

Setelah berganti baju, Sasuke lalu berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya setelah melepas kacamatanya, memandangi langit-langit kamar yang terlihat sedikit memburam akibat penglihatannya yang kurang baik sejak dua tahun belakangan ini.

Pikirannya sempat melayang entah kemana sebelum akhirnya teringat sesuatu. Ia mengambil kacamatanya kembali lalu bangkit untuk meraih sebuah kotak yang berada di kolong tempat tidurnya.

Terdapat dua benda di dalam kotak itu; sebuah buku catatan tebal dan buku tabungan. Kedua mata hitam legamnya sempat memandang sejenak ke arah buku catatan itu sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan perhatiannya pada buku tabungan dan mengeluarkannya dari kotak.

Buku tabungan itu adalah milik ayahnya, Uchiha Fugaku. Saldo terakhir yang tercatat pada halaman buku tersebut adalah sekitar lima juta yen.

Sejak dirinya masuk panti asuhan, Sasuke baru sedikit menggunakan uang tersebut dan semuanya ia gunakan untuk keperluan tambahan sekolah seperti buku-buku dan seragam, serta keperluan lainnya seperti membeli baju atau sepatu. Kesehariannya seperti makan dan uang saku semuanya telah disediakan oleh panti asuhan—meski dengan jumlah yang tidak terlalu besar karena panti asuhan ini banyak bergantung pada donasi yang datangnya tidak tetap.

Berhubung negara ini menerapkan sistem wajib belajar hingga SMP, biaya sekolah khusus untuk untuk tingkat SD dan SMP digratiskan. Sebaliknya, belajar di tingkat SMA ke atas memerlukan biaya yang tidak sedikit. Oleh karena itu, ia berencana menggunakan uang ini untuk membayar biaya sekolah SMA-nya dan mungkin juga universitas jika dia memutuskan untuk lanjut ke bangku kuliah.

Ia pikir hanya dengan uang ini saja nantinya akan cukup untuk membiayai dirinya hingga ia bisa menghasilkan uang sendiri. Mungkin saat masuk SMA nanti ia akan melakukan kerja _part-time_ untuk menambah biaya sehari-harinya.

Lihatlah, ia bahkan sudah merencanakan finansialnya untuk beberapa tahun ke depan, padahal ia baru saja berulang tahun yang ke-14 beberapa bulan kemarin. Kepergian keluarganya membuatnya mau tak mau harus berpikir sejauh ini dan ia sendiri cukup bangga dengan perubahan dirinya ini.

Namun mengapa jika ditanya mengenai apa yang akan ia lakukan di masa depan, atau apa yang akan ia lakukan untuk menghasilkan uang sendiri, ia masih sulit mendapatkan jawabannya.

Mungkinkah pekerja kantoran biasa seperti ayahnya?

Entahlah.

Ia baru sadar saat ini bahwa sesungguhnya tidak ada satu hal spesifik pun yang ingin ia lakukan. Tidak ada aspirasi tertentu untuk menjadi _sesuatu_ di masa depan.

Hal ini cukup membuatnya frustasi.

Seseorang, sepertinya Udon, tiba-tiba saja memanggil dirinya turun untuk makan malam, membuatnya kembali dari lamunan. Ia pun lalu mengembalikan buku tabungan itu ke dalam kotak—dan sekali lagi sejenak menatap buku catatan yang ada di dalamnya—kemudian menaruh kotak itu kembali di bawah tempat tidurnya.

 _Tuk_. Kotak itu pun menubruk sesuatu saat berhasil ia dorong masuk ke dalam. Mendengar bunyi itu, ia tahu dengan apa kotak itu barusan bertrubrukan.

Tas berisi gitar yang dulu ia bawa ke panti asuhan.

Tidak menghiraukan hal tersebut, Sasuke segera keluar dari kamarnya.

.

.

.

Dari sekian banyak hal yang ia tidak senangi dari panti asuhan ini, salah satunya adalah makan malam bersama anak-anak panti asuhan lainnya.

Terkecuali Juugo yang pergi entah kemana dan Shino yang memilih makan di dalam kamarnya, semuanya makan bersama-sama di meja makan. Makan malam hari ini, berupa nasi kare seperti yang sudah ia duga sebelumnya, seperti biasanya juga dibuat dan disiapkan oleh seorang penghuni panti asuhan lainnya, yakni seorang gadis seusianya dengan warna rambut merah muda yang tak kalah mencoloknya dari Juugo.

Namanya Haruno Sakura.

Dari sudut matanya ia menatap gadis itu sedang membantu Mirai, penghuni terakhir sekaligus yang paling muda di sini, menghabiskan makan malamnya (atau dengan kata lain menyuapi anak itu hingga makannya habis). Sakura adalah anak perempuan yang paling tua di sini, jadi mungkin karena itu ia pikir ia merasa yang paling bertanggung jawab untuk membantu Iruka- _san_ mengurusi pekerjaan rumah dan anak-anak yang paling muda.

Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Sasuke sedikit memperhatikannya lebih daripada penghuni-penghuni lainnya—sebenarnya ada tiga alasan.

 _Pertama_ , karena Sakura sendiri sering curi-curi pandang padanya (dan ia berpura-pura tidak tahu akan hal itu).

 _Kedua_ , karena Sakura sering bersenandung pelan ketika ia sedang sibuk melakukan sesuatu.

Bersenandung mungkin adalah hal yang biasa bagi kebanyakan orang, tapi apa yang dilakukan Sakura sangat, dan sangat, mengganggu dirinya.

Terutama karena gadis itu sering _fals_ pada beberapa nada saat dia bersenandung lagu yang ia kenal.

Dalam hati sesungguhnya Sasuke benar-benar gatal ingin mengoreksi gadis itu, memberitahunya bagaimana caranya menyanyikan lagu itu dengan benar, karena jujur mendengarnya bersenandung membuatnya sangat, sangat terganggu. Tapi ia tahan. Anehnya, ia juga heran kenapa tak pernah ada seorangpun di sini yang pernah sekali saja membenarkan cara bernyanyi gadis itu?

Atau dirinya saja yang terlalu sensitif?

Hari ini pun Sakura melakukan itu lagi; setelah selesai menyuapi Mirai dan kini sedang membereskan meja makan, gadis itu kembali bersenandung sebuah lagu yang cukup populer saat ini lagi-lagi dengan nada yang salah pada beberapa bagian. Ia benar-benar ingin sekali mengoreksi cara bernyanyi gadis itu, tapi lagi-lagi keinginan itu berhasil ia tahan.

Itu bukan urusannya.

Makan malam itu pun untuk yang kesekian kalinya berakhir dengan dirinya yang merasa jadi _bad mood_.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , sudah selesai makannya?" tanya Sakura padanya, menghentikan senandungnya.

Ia mengangguk. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, ia lalu membawa piring bekas makannya sendiri untuk ditaruh di tempat cucian piring. Malam ini adalah giliran Iruka- _san_ yang mencuci jadi ia tidak perlu repot-repot mencuci piringnya sendiri.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , kau akan pergi ke atap lagi?" Gadis itu kembali bertanya padanya, menghentikan langkahnya yang hendak keluar dari dapur.

Sasuke hanya menoleh sejenak dan menjawab singkat, "ya," sebelum akhirnya benar-benar melangkah pergi keluar dari dapur dan meninggalkan Sakura dengan Iruka- _san_ di sana.

 _Ketiga_ , karena Sakura selalu saja, selalu saja mencoba mengajak dirinya berbicara sejak awal. Padahal gadis itu sudah tahu bahwa dirinya bukan tipe orang yang banyak berbicara sehari-harinya.

Masih merasa _bad mood_ -nya belum juga hilang, Sasuke bergegas mengambil jaket miliknya dan berjalan menuju ke atap panti, tempat favoritnya yang kedua setelah kamarnya sendiri. Untuk dapat mencapai atap, ia hanya perlu melewati tangga monyet yang berada di dalam gudang di lantai dua dan membuka kanopi di atasnya. Begitu kanopi terbuka, terlihat sebuah dek kecil yang berbatasan langsung dengan atap miring rumah ini.

Sasuke mengambil tikar gulung kecil yang terletak tak jauh darinya, menghamparkan tikar itu pada genteng atap, dan merebahkan dirinya di atas tikar itu untuk menatap langit malam.

Entah karena ada kekuatan mistik apa, melihat langit yang gelap, dengan hanya dihiasi beberapa titik bintang dan bulan sabit yang cukup terang, mampu memberinya rasa nyaman. Perlahan-lahan, _bad mood_ yang disebabkan oleh senandung falsnya Sakura pun memudar, membuatnya tak lagi merasakan apapun selain ketenangan.

Dalam ketenangan yang melenakan itu, Sasuke tak dapat menahan dirinya untuk bersenandung pelan, lagu yang sama dengan yang disenandungkan Sakura saat makan malam tadi. Hanya saja dengan nada-nada yang tepat sasaran pada tiap _verse_ dan _chorus_ , serta mungkin sedikit improvisasi pada satu atau dua bagian.

Lagu itu pun berakhir, Sasuke terdiam sejenak.

Tak lama kemudian, ia kembali menyanyikan dengan perlahan lagu-lagu yang telah dihapalnya di luar kepala, lagu-lagu personal yang hanya diketahui oleh dua orang saja di dunia ini termasuk dirinya.

Lagu-lagu yang sering ia nyanyikan ketika sedang berada sendirian di tengah atap.

Ia mengambil napas sejenak.

" _Koboreteku haru no namida wo fuite nigitta te wo hanasu yo._

 _(kuseka air mata musim semi yang mengalir deras dan kulepaskan tangan yang mengepal)_

 _Tadoritsuita yume ga yondeiru kara."_

 _(karena impian yang akhirnya telah tercapai tengah memanggilku)_

.

.

 **To be continued**

* * *

A/N: Sasuke orangnya pelit bicara banget dan suka menyendiri, serta memikirkan semua hal di dalam kepalanya, jadinya chapter ini banyak deskripsi haha. Semoga para pembaca tetap menyukainya.

Saya sangat menyarankan bagi pembaca untuk mencoba mendengarkan lagu _Haru no Namida wo_ (Tears of Spring) oleh Goose house, terutama untuk yang suka mendengarkan lagu-lagu Jepang, karena lagu ini akan cukup berperan di fic ini nantinya dan jujur menurut saya pribadi feelnya dapet banget untuk keseluruhan cerita. Fic ini seluruhnya hanya akan terdiri kurang lebih dari 13 chapter dan saya berencana untuk menyelesaikannya dengan cepat karena suatu hal.

Translasi lirik di atas adalah oleh saya sendiri dan bukan resmi, jadi maafkan jika ada kesalahan penerjemahan.

 _More SasuSaku next chapter. Please look forward to it!_


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** NARUTO dan semua karakternya adalah milik Kishimoto Masashi. _Haru no Namida wo (Tears of Spring)_ adalah lagu milik dan dinyanyikan oleh Goose house.

* * *

 **Tears of Spring**

by ytamano

.

.

 **Chapter 2**

.

.

.

"… _koboroteku haru no namida wo fuite…"_

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, kedua alisnya mengerut. Apa ia memang mendengar apa yang baru saja tadi didengarnya?

"… _nigitta te wo hanasu yo…"_

Kedua alis hitamnya semakin dalam mengerut, menciptakan garis-garis halus pada dahinya.

"… _tadoritsuita yume ga…"_

Lirik ini… tidak salah lagi.

"… _yondeiru kara…"_

 _Salah._ Akhir nadanya tidak seperti itu.

Tidak, tapi bahkan, nada-nada yang dinyanyikan seharusnya sama sekali bukan seperti itu.

Yang terdengar kemudian hanyalah senandung tanpa lirik, hanya nada-nada yang kadang terdengar familiar kadang juga tidak. Senandungan itu pun sontak berhenti ketika Sasuke membuka pintu di depannya, memperlihatkan sosok Sakura yang tengah mengelap meja dapur.

Wajah gadis itu pun menoleh padanya seketika mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Kedua mata hijaunya sedikit membulat melihat siapa yang berada di antara gagang pintu dan cepat-cepat gadis itu menegakkan badannya, kedua tangannya yang memegang kain lap tersembunyi di balik punggungnya.

"Sasuke- _kun_? Ada apa?" Gadis itu kemudian memperlihatkan senyumnya.

Sasuke hanya terdiam dan tak langsung menjawab saat ditanya, namun pandangannya lekat mengarah pada Sakura, membuat gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap ke arah lain. Semburat tipis kemerahan menghiasi kedua pipinya.

"Tadi, apa yang kaunyanyikan?" Akhirnya Sasuke membuka suaranya.

Semburat merah di wajah gadis itu berubah semakin menebal. Rautnya pun terlihat kelabakan dengan matanya yang menatap kesana-kemari. Melihat itu, Sasuke menyadari bahwa gadis itu sangat memahami apa yang dimaksudnya.

— _seharusnya tidak ada orang lain yang tahu tentang lagu itu._

"Darimana kau tahu lagu itu?" tanya Sasuke kembali.

Sakura menoleh akhirnya menatapnya.

"Eh… aku…" Gadis itu nampak kehilangan kata-katanya.

"Selama ini kau diam-diam mendengarkanku?" _–bernyanyi?_ Namun Sasuke tak membiarkan kata itu terucap keluar dari mulutnya.

Sakura tak menjawab, matanya kembali menatap kesana-kemari.

Sasuke juga tak melanjutkan kata-katanya, hanya membiarkan pandangan tajamnya terus melekat pada gadis itu.

Gadis itu pun akhirnya menyerah.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke- _kun_!" Sakura berseru sambil membungkukan badannya dalam, tangannya yang masih memegang kain lap ditaruh di depan lututnya. "Apa yang tadi kaubilang itu benar, selama ini aku memang suka diam-diam mendengar Sasuke- _kun_ bernyanyi di atap sendirian. Awalnya aku tidak sengaja mendengar tapi… tapi… lama kelamaan…aku—maafkan aku!"

Sasuke hanya diam tak membalas. Matanya masih terpaku pada sosok Sakura yang membungkuk.

Mendengar tak ada balasan sama sekali, Sakura akhirnya memberanikan diri kembali menegakkan badannya. Mata hijau mencoba menatap kembali pada sosok anak laki-laki di depannya namun sontak ia palingkan kembali mendapati betapa lekatnya iris mata hitam itu menatap dirinya. Ia pun menegukan ludahnya.

Hanya saja Sasuke masih saja membisu. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya saat ini—Sakura sama sekali tidak paham. Situasi ini benar-benar aneh. Ia pun lalu menghela napasnya.

"Maafkan aku, tolong jangan marah padaku. Aku sama sekali tidak berniat buruk," ucapnya kemudian. "Suaramu benar-benar bagus. Aku pikir kau memiliki bakat dalam bernyanyi. Lalu mendengarmu bernyanyi sebagus itu membuatku jadi ingin bernyanyi juga makanya…"

Sakura sadar bahwa ia hanya meracau—habisnya ia tak tahu lagi harus mengatakan apa.

"…Sasuke- _kun_? Tolong katakan sesuatu…"

Sasuke sempat diam sejenak sebelum akhirnya menghela napas. "…nyanyianmu itu menyebalkan."

Sakura menaikkan kedua alisnya. "Eh?"

"…nyanyianmu itu benar-benar menyebalkan. Suaramu jelek."

Gadis bermahkota merah muda itu hanya bisa menganga, kedua matanya sedikit melebar. Tak lama kemudian ia terkikik, lalu tertawa. Awalnya hanya perlahan saja, namun lama-lama ia sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan tawanya untuk tidak berubah lebih lepas. Ia pun mencoba menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan, namun ia masih saja tertawa. Setitik air mata nampak keluar dari ujung matanya yang menyipit.

Tawa itu akhirnya berhenti ketika Sakura mendapati tatapan yang sangat tajam dari anak laki-laki di hadapannya itu mengarah padanya.

"Ma-maaf, aku tidak bermaksud menertawaimu. Tapi aku pikir kau marah padaku tapi ternyata…"

Sasuke kembali menghela napasnya, "bukannya aku tidak marah…"

"Jadi kau memang marah?"

Laki-laki itu terdiam.

"Jadi kau itu marah atau tidak marah sih sebenarnya? Kalau kau tidak bilang dengan jelas aku tidak akan paham."

Sasuke masih terus menatap lekat iris hijau gadis di depannya tanpa bersuara, hingga akhirnya— _akhirnya_ —ia memalingkannya ke arah lain dan berkata dengan pelan, "…kau itu benar-benar menyebalkan."

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, membuatnya yang mendapati senyuman itu dari ujung matanya hanya bisa menaikkan alis.

"Ini pertama kalinya kita benar-benar saling berbicara satu sama lain, Sasuke- _kun_. Selama ini biasanya kau hanya mengabaikanku," kata Sakura kemudian, "aku benar-benar senang. Meskipun kau bilang aku menyebalkan sekalipun, aku tidak keberatan."

Semburat kemerahan pun kembali terlihat di wajahnya.

Sementara itu Sasuke sendiri tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa untuk menanggapinya, jadi dia hanya bisa terus terdiam. Pembicaraan ini baginya sudah mulai terasa aneh dan biasanya ia lebih memilih untuk menghindari atau melarikan diri dari situasi seperti ini. Akan tetapi saat ini ia sama sekali tidak bisa berkutik—kedua kakinya seakan terpaku pada lantai kayu di dapur itu.

"Sekali lagi aku benar-benar minta maaf selama ini sudah diam-diam mendengarkanmu bernyanyi," Sakura berkata. "Tapi aku juga tidak bohong waktu bilang suaramu sangat bagus. Aku juga suka sekali dengan lagu-lagu yang kaunyanyikan, tapi aku tidak pernah mendengar lagu-lagu itu sebelumnya. Aku coba cari di internet juga tidak ada. Sebenarnya itu lagunya siapa?"

"…bukan siapa-siapa," jawab Sasuke pelan.

"Kalau begitu apa lagu-lagu itu ciptaanmu sendiri?"

Laki-laki itu menggeleng, namun tak mengatakan apapun untuk menjelaskan lebih lanjut.

Sakura hanya bisa menghela napas dibuatnya. "Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti." Ia pun kembali membentuk sebuah senyuman di wajahnya. "Tapi yang aku tahu aku benar-benar menyukainya. Setelah beberapa kali aku mendengar kau menyanyikannya mereka seperti _stuck_ di kepalaku dan kalau sudah _stuck_ seperti itu aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak menyanyikannya juga."

Sasuke kembali menatap Sakura dengan sebuah kerutan di antara kedua alisnya, "kau menyanyikannya dengan salah."

Gadis itu tertawa pelan sambil menundukkan wajahnya. "Haha, aku tahu. Lagu-lagunya memang _stuck_ di kepalaku tapi sejujurnya aku juga tidak begitu hapal semuanya. Lagipula aku juga tidak bisa benyanyi karena seperti yang kau bilang suaraku memang jelek."

Sasuke membuka sejenak mulutnya seperti yang ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi tidak jadi ia lakukan ketika tak ada satu pun kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Untungnya Sakura sama sekali tidak menyadari gelagatnya. Gadis itu pun lalu berkata, "Maafkan aku kalau suaraku menyebalkan, tapi aku juga sama sekali tidak berniat untuk berhenti menyanyikannya meskipun kau mengatakan itu."

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu," sahut laki-laki itu kemudian masih dengan kedua alis yang mengerut.

"Aku tahu. Aku hanya…" Sakura lalu menghentikan sejenak kata-katanya ketika gadis itu kembali menatap wajahnya, sebuah senyuman lebar terukir di wajahnya. "Ah, benar juga! Bagaimana kalau kau mengajariku bagaimana cara menyanyikannya dengan benar, Sasuke- _kun_?"

Kedua mata Sasuke membeliak. "…apa?"

"Aku bilang, bagaimana kalau kau mengajariku bernyanyi? Kalau aku bisa menyanyikannya dengan benar, kau juga jadi tidak akan sebal mendengarnya kan?"

— _kenapa pembicaraan ini jadi berakhir seperti ini?_

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, masih mencoba untuk mencerna apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Bukankah ini kesempatan bagus? Bukankah selama ini ia benar-benar ingin mengoreksi cara bernyanyi Sakura?

Akan tetapi ketika kesempatan itu akhirnya datang padanya, ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Ia bahkan tidak tahu apakah ini ide yang bagus atau tidak baginya.

— _bukankah ia sama sekali tidak berniat terlibat dekat dengan para penghuni panti asuhan ini?_

Ia hanya ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari panti asuhan ini tanpa meninggalkan kesan.

Sasuke menggeleng cepat. "Aku tidak—"

"Aku akan menambahkan tomat!" seru Sakura memotong kata-katanya, "aku tahu kau suka tomat kan? Aku berjanji akan menambahkan irisan tomat khusus untuk sup _miso_ bagianmu kalau kau mau mengajariku bernyanyi."

 _Apa ini?_ Apa Sakura sedang mencoba membujuknya dengan tomat? Lagipula bagaimana bisa gadis itu tahu bahwa ia menyukai tomat terutama di dalam sup miso?

"Bagaimana Sasuke- _kun_? Kau mau kan?" tanyanya lagi dengan mata yang berbinar.

Dan Uchiha Sasuke melakukan kesalahan yang sangat besar dengan menatap langsung kedua iris mata hijau _emerald_ yang baru ia sadari merupakan warna yang sangat cocok dengan rambut merah muda pastel milik gadis itu.

 _Gadis ini selain menyebalkan, ternyata ia juga keras kepala rupanya._

Seakan sudah tak punya pilihan lain, ia pun mengangguk dan menjawab, "…baiklah."

.

.

 **To be continued**

* * *

A/N: Terima kasih sudah membaca. Jumlah kata di tiap chapter di fic ini tidak akan selalu sama, kadang akan pendek sekali, kadang akan panjang sekali, tergantung kebutuhan ceritanya, hehe. Chapter berikutnya akan saya update cepat, _hopefully_.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** NARUTO dan semua karakternya adalah milik Kishimoto Masashi. _Sayonara Moon Town_ adalah lagu milik dan dinyanyikan oleh Scenarioart.

* * *

 **Tears of Spring**

by ytamano

.

.

 **Chapter 3**

.

.

.

" _Sayonara…"_

Sasuke mengeratkan jaket tebalnya ketika angin cukup kencang berhembus melewati dirinya. Musim dingin kini sudah berada di depan mata.

Sejujurnya ia benci musim dingin, karena suhu dingin membuat kedua kakinya terasa hampir mati rasa meski berada di balik kaus kaki dan sepatunya sekalipun, dan juga membuat kedua telinganya terasa sakit jika tidak mengenakan penutup telinga.

" _Sayonaraaa…"_

Sekarang ini tidak hanya angin dingin yang membuat telinganya sakit tapi nyanyian seorang gadis yang sedang berjalan di sebelahnya ini juga.

" _Sayonaraaa wo koeteee…"_

Kedua alis Sasuke kembali berkerut. "…sudah kubilang bukan begitu di bagian yang terakhir."

"Aku tahu," Sakura menghela napasnya, "tapi nada tinggi seperti itu sulit sekali buatku. Aku merasa seperti leherku akan pecah kalau aku mencoba lebih tinggi lagi dari itu."

"Tarik napasnya menggunakan diafragma perut, bukan dengan dada."

"Tapi itu sulit sekali,aku benar-benar tidak paham." Sakura berhenti berjalan dan meletakkan kedua tangan di perutnya. Ia menarik napasnya dan kembali berseru, _"sayonaraaa wo koeteee…"_

Kerutan di dahi Sasuke semakin bertambah. Raut wajahnya berubah jijik. "…kau itu berisik."

Gadis itu memanyunkan bibirnya, "Sasuke- _kun_ …"

"Kau juga bisa menggunakan _head voice_ untuk nada tinggi," kata Sasuke kemudian, lalu ia terdiam sejenak sebelum berkata, "…tapi butuh seratus tahun bagimu untuk bisa melakukannya."

Sakura memukul bahu kirinya cukup keras, membuatnya terkejut dan segera mengusap bahunya yang berdenyut. _Gadis itu sama sekali tidak sadar apa kalau tenaganya itu seperti monster?_ Namun ia sendiri juga tak ingin terlihat lemah dan mencoba bersikap biasa saja.

"Sakit ya? Hehe, maaf ya."

Sengiran di wajah gadis itu menunjukkan bahwa sama sekali tidak ada penyesalan di balik apa yang dikatakannya, membuat kerutan di dahinya semakin dalam saja.

Dari balik kacamatanya, Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura mengambil beberapa langkah di depannya lalu sekali lagi menyanyikan lagu yang tadi dinyanyikan kembali dari awal. _Sayonara Moon Town_ , judul dari lagu tersebut, adalah salah satu dari lagu-lagu yang sering dinyanyikannya saat sendirian di atap panti asuhan, sekaligus adalah lagu pertama yang ia ajarkan pada gadis itu.

Menyetujui permintaan Sakura untuk mengajari gadis itu bernyanyi mungkin adalah sebuah kesalahan.

Atau tidak?

Entahlah.

Tapi lihatlah saat ini, sekitar sebulan (atau lebih? Ia tidak ingat) telah berlalu sejak itu dan kini gadis itu dan dirinya sudah dalam tahap saling menyindir satu sama lain. Sekedar main-main tentunya, tapi tetap saja…

Saling mengejek seperti ini adalah apa yang biasa dilakukan antarteman yang sudah dekat. Apakah mereka sudah berubah menjadi teman sekarang?

Entahlah.

— _bukankah ia sama sekali tidak berniat terlibat dekat dengan siapapun di panti asuhan ini?_

Sambil terus berjalan, ia mendengar gadis itu menyanyikan bagian _bridge_ dari lagu tersebut.

 _._

" _Taisetsuna mono ga fueru no ga kowakute,"_

 _(aku takut hal yang berharga bagiku akan bertambah)_

" _Tozashite ikiteita noni, deatte shimaun dane,"_

 _(meskipun aku telah menjalani hidup dengan tertutup, aku bertemu juga denganmu, huh)_

.

Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan untuk ikut bernyanyi dengannya.

 _._

" _Unmei ga bokura wo hikihanasou toshitemo,"_

 _(meskipun takdir mencoba memisahkan kita berdua)_

" _Sekai wo kowashite demo mamoritain da."_

 _(bahkan menghancurkan dunia sekalipun, aku ingin melindungimu)_

 _._

Sakura tiba-tiba berhenti bernyanyi, membuatnya pun turut melakukan hal yang sama. Gadis itu lalu berbalik padanya dan tersenyum lebar, dengan mata yang menyipit dan pipi yang memerah akibat pancaran langit sore yang juga berwarna kemerahan.

"Sudah kuduga aku benar-benar menyukai suaramu, Sasuke- _kun_."

Sekali lagi Sasuke sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana harus menanggapinya.

.

.

" _Sudah kuduga aku benar-benar menyukai suaramu, Sasuke!"_

.

.

"Oh, kalian berdua pulang sekolah bersama lagi hari ini?"

Perhatian Sasuke yang tadinya sedang duduk sambil membuka sepatu di _genkan_ panti asuhan kini teralih pada sosok Iruka yang berdiri di belakangnya. Wajahnya pun menoleh pada satu-satunya pengasuh panti asuhan tersebut.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, kerutan kembali muncul pada dahinya melihat senyuman menggoda tertera di wajah Iruka.

Cepat-cepat Sasuke mengalihkan wajahnya dan menaruh perhatiannya kembali pada jari-jarinya yang tengah membuka simpul tali sepatu, sama sekali tidak menanggapi pria itu.

"Kau sangat dingin sekali, Sasuke. Aku tidak bermaksud menggodamu atau apapun," ujar Iruka, membuatnya mau tak mau memutar matanya di balik kacamatanya.

Melihat anak kelas tiga SMP itu lagi-lagi tidak menanggapinya, Iruka hanya menghela napasnya lalu tersenyum kecil. Ia memang sudah biasa diabaikan oleh Sasuke yang _cool_ dan irit bicara, tapi kadang-kadang tetap saja ia lebih memilih agar Sasuke bisa lebih terbuka dengannya, apalagi sekarang ini anak itu adalah salah satu tanggung jawabnya.

"Tapi jujur, aku senang kau dan Sakura sudah akrab sekarang. Aku pikir kau tidak akan pernah dekat dengan anak-anak di panti dan itu sempat membuatku sedikit khawatir."

Setelah menaruh sepatunya di dalam rak, Sasuke lalu berdiri dan berbalik ke arah tangga di sebelah _genkan_. Akan tetapi, sebelum ia memulai langkah pertamanya menaiki tangga, sejenak ia menoleh pada Iruka.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir padaku," katanya singkat.

Ia tidak menunggu pria itu menanggapi ucapannya dan segera menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Samar-samar ia mendengar Iruka berdecak, _'ckck'_ , tapi sama sekali tidak ia pedulikan dan hanya dianggapnya sebagai angin lalu belaka.

Begitu tiba di kamarnya, ia segera melepaskan jaket dan kacamata yang dikenakannya lalu merebahkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur, masih dengan mengenakan seragam _gakuran_ lengkapnya. Punggung tangan kirinya ia letakkan di atas wajahnya, menutupi kedua kelopak matanya.

Apa yang dikatakan Iruka ada benarnya—bisa dibilang saat ini ia dan Sakura sedang 'dekat' dan ia rasa penghuni panti asuhan yang lain selain Iruka juga pasti menyadarinya. Cepat atau lambat, mereka pasti akan menanyakan hal itu juga padanya.

Mungkin ini semua adalah salah Sakura karena gadis itu memang selama ini selalu mencoba menarik perhatiannya—bukannya sama sekali ia tidak menyadari hal itu, justru malah sebaliknya—tapi jika dipikir-pikir lagi, bukankah dirinya sendirilah yang membiarkan gadis itu sedikit demi sedikit meruntuhkan dinding pribadi miliknya? Dinding yang telah dibangun sejak kepergian keluarganya?

- _atau mungkin dinding itu memang tidak pernah ada sejak awal._

Sehingga tanpa perlu bersusah payah gadis itu melangkah masuk, menarik perhatiannya dengan gelagat-gelagatnya tanpa ia sadari—membuatnya mau tak mau menyadari keberadaan gadis itu, memperhatikannya lebih dari yang lain, sehingga membiarkan dirinya sendiri melakukan apa yang gadis itu inginkan.

Mengajari gadis itu lagu-lagu yang personal baginya, pulang sekolah bersamanya (meskipun mereka berbeda sekolah), dan berbicara lebih terbuka padanya.

Dan yang membuatnya terkejut, sejujurnya ia sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan semuanya.

Tingkah lakunya, senyumnya, bahkan hingga kata-kata yang diucapkannya.

" _Sudah kuduga aku benar-benar menyukai suaramu, Sasuke-kun_."

.

" _Nanti ketika aku punya grup band, aku pasti akan merekrutmu jadi vokalis bandku!"_

.

Sasuke cepat-cepat menyingkirkan tangannya dan membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Suara itu jelas bukan Sakura; gadis itu bahkan tak pernah mengatakan hal seperti itu padanya.

Memori yang ia pikir telah ia lupakan mendadak terlintas di dalam benaknya.

Ia pun kembali bangkit duduk dan menghela napasnya. Benaknya kini dipenuhi oleh banyak hal.

Ia mungkin memang senang bernyanyi, karena dengan melakukan itu dapat membuat dirinya lepas dari hal-hal negatif yang membelenggu pikiran dan perasaannya. Ia merasa dapat menjadi dirinya sendiri ketika sedang bernyanyi, memainkan nada-nada lagu hanya dengan suaranya.

Teknik-teknik dalam bernyanyi ia pelajari sendiri dengan hanya bermodalkan internet dan mendengarkan banyak lagu. Semuanya ia lakukan agar ia mampu menyanyikan lagu apapun dengan baik sesuai yang diharapkannya.

Pernah ada suatu masa ketika ia sangat senang bernyanyi, sehingga membuatnya berpikir bahwa ia akan melakukan hal itu di masa depannya nanti.

Tapi sekarang?

Tidak. Tidak sama sekali.

Sasuke menggelengkan wajahnya. Menghempaskan jauh-jauh apa yang tidak ingin dipikirkannya dari benaknya. Kedua alisnya berkerut, sebuah rasa kesal mendadak tumbuh di dalam dadanya, membuatnya sedikit merasakan sesak. Lalu sesuatu pun seperti menggelitik dari balik kedua matanya—sesuatu yang memaksa ingin keluar. Tetapi ia sama sekali tidak menginginkannya.

Ketika dirinya sedang dalam situasi seperti itu, hanya satu hal saja yang dapat membuat pikirannya kembali tenang dan dadanya kembali terasa lega.

— _bernyanyi._

.

" _Utakata no yume to wakattemo, dareka to ikiteitai no sa."_

 _(meskipun aku mengerti bahwa mimpiku tidak kekal, aku ingin terus hidup bersama seseorang)_

" _Ushinau tsurasa wo shittemo, dareka wo omotte shimau no sa."_

 _(meskipun aku tahu bagaimana rasa sakitnya kehilangan, aku tetap saja memikirkan seseorang)_

" _Sayonara."_

 _(selamat tinggal)_

" _Sayonara."_

 _(selamat tinggal)_

.

.

 **To be continued**

* * *

A/N: Saya tahu di masa depan kau akan menjadi apa, Sasuke. Kau akan menjadi _-piiiiip-_.

Selain lagu _Haru no Namida wo_ oleh Goose house, lagu _Sayonara Moon Town_ yang dibawakan Scenarioart juga sedikit menggambarkan seperti apa fic ini. _If you are a sasusaku big fan, you must have known this song already!_ Saya selalu menyelipkan translasi di setiap liriknya, semoga para pembaca menikmatinya. Oh ya, Sasuke di fic ini itu memakai kacamata ya, tapi kadang-kadang saya suka lupa sama sekali haha seperti chapter kemarin contohnya.

Ada review yang ingin saya balas.

atlantisienne: Terima kasih telah menyukai karakterisasi di fic ini. Sebenarnya tidak pas juga kalau dibilang _in-character_ dengan serial aslinya karena ada juga perbedaannya, seperti Sasuke di fic ini misalnya yang terlalu dingin dan irit dalam berbicara daripada aslinya, tapi seperti itulah Sasuke versi saya.


End file.
